LAS LOCURAS DE UN DELFIN Y DE MI NOVIO
by Karla Stew Pattz
Summary: -Y ahora damas y caballeros… necesitamos un voluntario… ¿alguien desea participar? –sorprendentemente nadie levanto la mano. -¡Ella quiere pasar! -grita Edward ¿QUE ES LO PEOR QUE PODRIA PASAR?


**LAS LOCURAS DE UN DELFIN Y DE MI NOVIO**

**POV. BELLA**

Mis piernas me duelen, estoy tan casada de ir caminando todo el día, solo para ver animales.

No es que no me gusten.

Solo que acepte porque Edward me lo pidió casi de rodillas y no podía negárselo.

-¿Ya viste la pantera? Su piel es muy bella –me dice Edward mientras toma mi mano –Sus ojos están preciosos.

-Si amor tienes razón –asiento con la cabeza y me siento en una banca.

Cuando acepte venir al zoológico fue para tumbarme debajo de un árbol y hablar con mi amado novio. No para caminar durante cuatro horas para ver animales aburridos y sin hacer nada.

Edward se sienta junto a mí y me observa.

-¿Qué sucede? –me cuestiona dejando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-Estoy cansada ya llevam… -me interrumpe.

-¡Rayos! Ya empezó el espectáculo de delfines. Vamos –toma mi mano y me lleva arrastrando hasta el espectáculo.

A veces te odio tanto Edward Cullen

Escogió unos lugares muy cercanos al espectáculo.

Segunda fila.

Solo quería tirarme debajo de un árbol.

¿Por qué Dios?

-Y ahora damas y caballeros… necesitamos un voluntario… ¿alguien desea participar? –sorprendentemente nadie levanto la mano.

Saco mi celular y miro la hora.

¡7:40!

Llevamos muchísimo tiempo conviviendo con animales.

¿Por qué Edward no se da cuenta de cuánto odio los zoológicos?

-¿Qué tal la morena de la segunda fila? –Ni modo morena de la segunda fila… afortunadamente yo estoy en la….

¡DIABLOS!

¡ESTOY EN LA SEGUDA FILA!

Dios. ¿Por qué no mandas a que un pájaro hago sus "necesidades" sobre mi cabeza de una buena vez?

-Amor… quieren que pases –me dice Edward cuando besa mi frente.

-No quiero…

-Sí, debes hacerlo –me regala una sonrisa torcida y grita -¡DICE QUE SI!

A regañadientes –y fulminando a Edward con la mirada- paso al escenario.

-Muy bien bella dama, este es Floopy nuestro delfín estrella. ¿Usted sabe que los delfines son los animales más inteligentes del mundo? –niego con la cabeza.

Solo que se alguien va a dormir en la bañera.

Pobre Edward tanto que le gusta agarrarme los senos.

-Venga, acérquese, Floopy no le hará nada.

Trato de sonreír.

¿Por qué esta tan seguro?

-Dele una orden –dice con seguridad

-¡Amor! –Edward tienes la desfortuna de tener una novia asquerosamente vengativa.

El pasa.

Sorprendido.

Asustado.

Me acerco al pequeño delfín.

-Moja a ese guapo rubio –le digo alejándome un poco.

Cuando Edward esta a punto de llegar a mí, mi mejor amigo Floopy lo moja desde el cabello hasta los zapatos.

Rio a carcajadas.

Esto comienza a gustarme.

-Ahora señorita ¿Por qué no extiende su mano?

Lo miro desconcertada.

¿Para qué?

-Vamos, Floopy no le arrancara el brazo –lo miro con disgusto y hago lo que me indica.

¿Qué rayos es…?

Por Dios.

Y me encuentro con un precioso anillo. Dorado y con una esmeralda incrustada.

¿De dónde ha sacado Floopy un anillo tan caro y bello como este…?

MIERDA!

-Isabella. Quiero que sepas que desde que te conozco mi vida ha cambiado, tú la has cambiado, mi amor tu iluminas mis días con una bella sonrisa, alumbras mi noche con… tu sabes, -me sonrojo, se a que se refiere – se que alguna vez debí hacer algo sumamente bueno para ser recompensado con alguien como tú. Te amo y eso nunca cambiara. Te amo y quiero amarte para el resto de mis días –toma el anillo entre sus dedos –Mi amor, ¿aceptas ser mi esposa, la mujer más amada y la más feliz tanto como viva?

Estoy llorando.

¿Cuándo ha planeado esto?

No dejo de llorar cuando le digo que Si

Se acerca a mí y me da vueltas en el aire.

-Te amo –le digo cerca de su oído

-Perdona, no era mi plan estar mojado –suelto una carcajada

-Sí, tampoco la mía –uno mis labios a los suyos y le demuestro lo mucho que quiero ser su esposa.

**_***_****_HOLA HERMOSITAS! ESPERO QUE ESTO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, FUE UN MOMENTITO DE INSPIRACION Y AHORITA QUE TENGO UN RATIN LIBRE APROVECHE! YA SABEN TODO PASA POR ALGO, ASI QUE LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE VAYAN A UN ZOOLOGICO, QUIEN SABE, ¡TAL VEZ LES PIDAN MATRIMONIO!, SI ES ASI, ME INVITAN A LA BODA_****_***_**

**_GRACIIAS POR LEER!_**

**_¿ME DEJAN UN RR? AUNQUE ESTE PEQUEÑITO! _**

_"Las frases bonitas de amor, son esas que se dicen en silencio, cuando las bocas se funden en un beso"_

**BY:**

**K…AZY =)**


End file.
